She can't save him
by DarkShadow94
Summary: Amy worries about him hoping she can help him to save him from himself but it's a losing battle because she can't save him. Can it work out? Shadamy Songfic


She can't save him songfic

Song by Reba McEntire

Characters are a bit out of character but that's what fan fiction is all about

Do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters

Unfortunately I received a message about copyright to do with lyrics of this song so I have had to take them out of the story so they don't close my account. But if you listen to this song and read my story you should be able to see that it kind of follows the storyline of the song.

So yeah go listen to the song to understand the story a bit better again the song is 'She can't save him' By Reba McEntire

Summary: Amy worries about him hoping she can help him to save him from himself but it's a losing battle because she can't save him. Can it work out? Shadamy

So enjoy

It was a cold night in Station Square as a beautiful pink hedgehog sat on the lounge in her living room, wrapped in a blanket reading a book. Amy had grown and become much more mature mentally, physically and emotionally as the years went by. Smiling into her book as she swirled some of her long hair between her fingers, when suddenly she heard a car pull into the drive way.

Amy sighs jumping up from her seat running to the door she rests against it for a moment "oh thank chaos he is ok" she whispers to herself hearing footsteps on the doorstep. She opens the door to see him standing there; a small sad smile crosses her face as he collapses. Amy quickly catches him and leans him against her as she walks him to the bedroom, the smell of Alcohol strong on his breath.

Amy sighs as her thoughts start to get to her 'it's not his fault, his just really stressed with work and I don't do much to help with that, always wanting to make plans' she was blaming herself again because she had to try and save him from this down fall because if she didn't who else would?

Amy awakes on the lounge to the light of the sun sneaking through the curtains, she smiles for a moment forgetting her troubles she closes her eyes again for moment. Finally decides it's time to get up, Amy walks into the kitchen flicking the kettle switch so it starts to boil. Amy stares out the window smiling as she sees the neighbour kids in the street playing together.

Amy is brought out of from her thoughts as the kettle switch flicks back up; she continues to make his coffee. Walking into the bed room she places the coffee on the bedside table gently, looking over at the male's sleeping form he groins as he moves slightly. "ah my head" he murmured, Amy walked to the door knowing exactly what she had to do next, walking back into lounge room grabbing the phone she dialled a number.

"Good morning G.U.N HQ, this is April speaking how may I assist you?" "Hi I would like to spark to the Commander if I may?" Amy asked "Can I ask who is speaking?" April questioned "Yes its Amy rose" "oh of course Ms Rose how are you today?" April asked "I'm very well and you?" Amy replied in the happiest tone she could manage. "I am fine thank you I won't be a moment Amy." Amy could hear April speaking to someone "Excuse me sir sorry to interrupt but I have Ms Rose on the line wishing to speak with you" "Ms Rose?" the Commander questions "Shadow's fiancée sir" replies April. "Oh of course Ms Rose, how could I forget you"

"Hello Ms Rose how May I help you this morning?" "Good morning Commander I was just calling to let you know that Shadow will be late into work today he has ..." Amy went quiet deciding to not use the term hangover instead continued with something less shameful. "ah his feeling a bit sick sir" "I see and exactly when will his sickness wear off" the Commander asked, knowing all too well about Shadow little drinking problem "About an hour sir" "Alright Ms Rose"

Amy could hear a sigh on the other end and just as she was about to say her goodbyes the Commander interrupted her. "any other hedgehog, dear Amy and he would have been fired long ago, but being the Unimate life form his skills and knowledge are indeed a benefit to the organisation at least when his sober and we would be lost without him" "I know sir" Amy whispered trying to keep tears from falling. "Have a good day Sir" "and you as well Amy" the Commander said finally hanging the phone up.

Walking in to the kitchen Amy decided to make some breakfast. Roughly 30 minutes later Shadow walked into the dining area where Amy sat eating some toast. Shadow grabbed a couple slices biting into them and walked into the kitchen. Amy stood up following him, he downed a cold cup of coffee before turning and looking at Amy there was an awkward silence between them. "Shadow we need to talk about this" Amy tried "no" he said firmly "Shadow please" Amy tried again "no" he growled.

Amy dropped it knowing it would only make it worse, Amy walked to the front door stepping out onto front pooch. "Good morning Amy" called Mrs Penny apple, Amy waved and smiled at Mrs Pennyapple and called back "And a good morning to you as well Mrs Pennyapple was a dear old cat who loved her gardening as Amy saw her husband come and join her with two cups of tea in his hands "Good morning Amy" he called, Amy again waved and happily replied.

Shadow stepped out onto the pouch "Good morning shadow" the lovely old couple called "humph" was all Shadow said in reply, Amy sighed turning to him and kissed him on the cheek as he went to his car and drove off. Amy turned to the neighbours again "Sorry about him, he's just been really stressed lately" "Amy I understand dear" was the reply Amy heard as she walked back inside knowing all too well they knew what was going on.

Flashback last night

Amy managed to get Shadow to bed undressing him, he pulled her onto him "Amy let's make love" he said his words slurred "no" was the reply he received. Shadow growled as Amy stood up moving to the door "why not" he questioned "Because you're drunk Shadow, I don't want it like that" "you're a bitch, I have needs you know" he yelled in anger grabbing the bedside table clock and throwing at the wall beside him "Well Shadow I have needs to! So stop being an asshole, its late and you'll wake the neighbours" Amy yelled back "so what I don't care" he yelled again before turning over and passing out again as Amy walked out deciding to sleep on the lounge.

End of flash back

Amy sigh thinking 'I know he would never hurt me or abuse me physical that's why there's still a chance I can help him I can't lose him ... I just hope it's not too late for us'

"Amy" shadow yelled as he fell into a stream, Amy gasped trying to run to him in time but he was caught she tried to reach him she had to save him from drowning as she reached Shadow grabbed her hand but instead of freeing him Amy was pulled into the stream. As shadow continued to pull on her she couldn't reach for air slowly she was trying to gasp only to feel herself from drowning.

Amy woke with sweat dripping down her face and body, her hear beating fast. Amy looked to her side to see shadow sleeping peacefully smiling at him it almost looks as if things are the way they used to be, deciding to get up and get a glass of water she throws on her night gown and walks down the hallway.

Amy smiled as Shadow left for work on time this morning looking out the kitchen lost in her thoughts, a knock at the door brings her out of her thoughts and smiles has she wonders who could be visiting her, opening her door her smile widen.

"Hi Rouge!" she greets the beautiful White bat standing at her door "Hey Amy how are you?" Amy hears the question but knew it had really meant how is Shadow's problem?

"Oh rouge i dont know what to do" Amy confesses to her friend and breaks down crying.

Rouge walked into the house beckon Amy to come tithe kitchen with her as she made tea for them both Rouge sat down across from Amy after making the tea "Amy you can't keep living like this you're getting hurt too much it's not healthy"

"Oh Rouge, Shadow would never hurt me he has never raised his hand to me in the 7 years we have been together" she smiled. But it wasn't a true smile.

"I know he wouldn't physically hurt you Amy and I know you mean everything to him but he has a problem and you are getting hurt emotionally, tell me when was the last time you felt like it was a relationship and not just living with a stranger, just tell me that Amy"

Amy paused for a moment trying to think when the last time was that they were truly happy and were acting like a couple should in a relationship, amy finally thought back to a year ago before the drinking had started…

Flashback

It was a normal day as Amy and Shadow sat in the kitchen, Amy had just finished her breakfast and Shadow looked to Amy as she sat back down next to him, putting down his newspaper he spoke.

"Rose?"

"Yes Shadow" she smiled turning to him

"We have been engaged for what two years now is it not?" Shadow questioned looking into her eyes

"Yes Shadow two years" she smiled happily

"And we have everything we need?" they had recently just put a down payment on the house they had been renting together and with Shadows pay he could buy it but it would be paid off sooner both their jobs.

"Yes Shadow everything we need but most importantly I have you" Amy said grabbing his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you happy with me Rose" he asked looking away for a moment than staring into her eyes again, his heart melted as she replied with a simple yes but her tone said so much more.

"Then I think we should set a date for our wedding" Amy squealed jumping on to Shadow. Shadow chuckled before kissing her which had led to them making love coming out of her daydream.

Amy sighed letting her tears fall she hadn't felt like that in sometime every time they made love now it was like a job it wasn't enjoyable and Amy normally only agreed to keep the peace between her and Shadow looking at Rouge she quietly whispered "The day he wanted to set the wedding date" Rouge just sat in silence and hugged her it was getting on to the afternoon and Rouge was leaving her friend to pick up her kids from school.

"Amy do you really think you can help him?" Amy stayed silence as Rouge continued "maybe he doesn't want to be saved from this" she said that angered Amy "how can you say that Rouge you want me to give up I can't do that I love him!" She yelled "Amy I know how it feels he's my best friend but maybe you can only save yourself from more hurt and pain" "Rouge" Amy begun but Rouge held up her hand "Amy just think about it, how many excuses have you made up for him and believed him? you know my door is always open to you" Rouge said "Thanks Rouge tell Knuckles and the kids I say hi" "I will" they hugged and Rouge left. Amy walked into the house, it was quiet, looking at clock she knew Shadow wouldn't be home for hours even though he would finish work at five.

Amy walked into the bedroom picking up a photo frame the picture inside was one that had been taken of her and Shadow at their engagement party both smiling, both happy, both loving. Amy looked around the room finally seeing the truth grabbing the suitcase from under the bed she started packing some things as she finished she placed the photo she held earlier on the bed with an envelope next to it with Shadow's name on it looking around the house one last time collecting all the happy memories she walked out the door. She knew she had to go; she could live like this any longer.

Knocking on Rouge's door tears falling, Rouge opened the door to Amy. Relief was all Rouge's face and knew Amy finally realised that she hadn't failed in the relationship that it wasn't her fault for Shadow's drinking and that she couldn't help him at least until he helped himself or wanted help, if he wanted to be saved he had to save himself.

As Amy looked at herself in the mirror she wore a simple dress as she was happy to be getting out and going to dinner with her friends who she hasn't seen in some time looking again at her reflection "I can't help him" she repeated three times and placed a hand on her belly but I helped myself paused she smiled at herself "I helped us" she said as she looked at her belly in the reflection her hand still firmly pressed there.

Picking up a photo she had taken from the living room of their home before her left she looked down rubbing her thumb over the picture

"I can't help you or save you shadow only you can" she whisper to the picture letting a single tear fall finally putting the photo down she walked out the door of Rouge's guest room ready for dinner.

Shadow fell into the house when he finally got to the front door and finally managed to open it. It was late; he knew it was at least past two am as he crawled to the lounge too drunk to walk to the bedroom. He started to wonder why Amy hasn't come to the door to help, deciding he would worry about it tomorrow he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Shadow woke to a silence and empty house he looked in the kitchen to see that no coffee had been made and deciding that Amy must had slept in he made his way to the bedroom opening the door he saw the bed was still made and the curtain were still closed. Shadow was about to turn and walk out the door when something caught his eye that was sitting on his pillow walking over he opened the curtain slightly to let some light in and saw that it was an envelope with his name on it and a photo frame ignoring the photo he opened the envelope to reveal a letter in Amy's handwriting.

_Dear Shadow_

_I have come to realise I can no longer live the way we have for the last year, I have tried to tolerate you and your drinking but I fear it's a losing battle. I cannot save you from this downfall you fallen into and have come to see that I must leave in to order for me to not fall with you. I am sorry I couldn't help you but you cannot help a man who does not want to be helped._

_When you realise that only you can help yourself from this hole you have somehow dug only than you can save yourself Shadow. I love you so much Shadow but I can't keeping letting myself get hurt._

_Much love_

_Amy Rose_

Shadow sighed walking to the mirror he looked at his reflection, bloodshot eyes, messy quills, his clothes all over the place and he racked of alcohol. How could he had let it get this bad, "I had everything and I have lost it" shadow said to his reflection "I was happy but happened" looking away from the mirror and finally paying attention to the photo, looking at it he cried something he rarely did. Looking at the he could see one of the most happiest times of his life caught on camera and now he finally released how much he had lost but he was going to change he was going to help himself and hopefully save his relationship with Amy.

A few days had passed and Amy sat on the lounge with Rouge and Knuckles watching TV it was a weekend day so no had to work Amy smiled as the two kids played in the living room with building blocks and other kiddie toys when there was a knock at the front door.

Rouge jumped up to answer it "hi Rouge" "Shadow" Rouge said shocked, Amy could hear his voice and gasped what was he doing here she wondered as she listened to their conversation. "Rouge please I need to see her" Shadow slightly begged. "I don't think that is such good idea Shadow she needs time to get over you" Rouge relied crossing her arms. "Please Rouge I..." His words trailed off as Amy walked up to Rouge "Rouge its ok I'll speak with him" Amy said placing a hand on rouge's arm.

"Amy you don't have to, I don't want you to go back to the way things were"

"I won't I promise ok" Rouge looked between them "ok fine but I'll just be in the next room if you need me" Rouge looked at Shadow and said "Hurt her anymore and ill hurt you, you have to quit this shit" finally walking away from the door.

Amy looked to Shadow tapping her foot waiting for an explanation "Amy pleases I..." Amy interrupted him "You what Shadow? want me back so we can have a loveless relationship you come home drunk every night and I pick up the picks and fix the messes you make well no more" amy said angrily. "Amy I'm sorry please I want to change I'm going to get help please I just can't do it without you" Shadow fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and leaned his head against her belly.

Amy too shocked to move was lost in her thoughts for a moment after all the times she tried to get him to talk to her and to get him help for him to admit he had a problem he was finally doing it.

"Amy I beg you please I'm serious I love you too much to lose you and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you the way I have" Shadow said his voice low.

Amy looked into his red ruby eyes, Amy could see he was serious and she could also see some of the old Shadow, the Shadow she had finally found after all the pain he had suffered with the loss of Maria and now he was back again. Amy had changed his cold and uncaring ways before, but could she do it a second time? She wondered, no he had to and here he was trying.

There would be lots of planning to do with perhaps counselling and other program's he may need to get help and finally move on from this part of his life but Amy couldn't be happier it was progress just him being here.

Amy smiled bring Shadow to his feet "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog and I forgive you but it won't be easy getting it back to how it was" she told him "I know" Shadow replied "I suppose it a good time to after all a child could never grow up in a home like that and I am not interested in being a single mother" Smiled Amy "What?" Shadow asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant" Amy simply said.

No more words were exchanged as Shadow just smiled at Amy pulling her into a loving embrace and finally Amy could start to feel that felling she had missed all this time it was small but it was a start.

It was the start of a new chapter a much happier chapter


End file.
